


hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear

by wcdewilsonn (oceanboys)



Series: Star Trek Songfic and Poetryfic [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (but trust me he's a good OC created for Bones' happiness and love), Fireworks, Jim uses Shakespeare to propose because of course he does, Jim's just gay and in love can ya blame him, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Shakespeare, Space Husbands, Vulcans and Chocolate, eguyui that's an actual tag I'm so fucking happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanboys/pseuds/wcdewilsonn
Summary: Jim turns his gaze from the fireworks, towards Spock. The half-Vulcan’s face is relaxed, eyes following the bursts of colour and light above. Jim swallows audibly, though Spock cannot hear, not with the noise mufflers in his ears. God, he was so beautiful, and Jim feels a swell of emotion burst in his stomach and slide up to his throat, clogging any and all words he could possibly say to the wonderous man next to him.Or: The one where Kirk proposes to Spock under the fireworks.





	hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the ‘Star Trek Songfic and Poetryfic' series. This is based off Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong’s duet of Dream A Little Dream Of Me, recorded in the 1950s, I think?? But yeah, enjoy this little fic.

He’s almost finished packing his bag for the brief shore leave on Earth, the first time they’ve been back since Chris’ – and his own – death. It feels odd, _he_ feels odd – displaced and vaguely uncomfortable, it seems the only times he ever comes back to Earth is when something bad happens, something tragic or dangerous, and he’s never felt like Earth was “home” anyway. He doesn’t feel connected to it the way so many in his crew do, he was born between the stars and it is between them he belongs. Regardless, Jim is determined to make this shore leave worth it, more than worth it, if the small, black box clasped in his hands has anything to do with it. He sighs, feeling more nervous than he realistically should. This is _Spock_ , for fucks sake. Spock, who has saved his ass more times than he can count, who has bonded with him for the rest of their lives, who has pledged his love and affection and care to him – nevermind that Vulcan’s aren’t supposed to feel those sorts of things. Spock loves him, deeply and unconditionally, and Jim feels the same.

 

But an age-old fear of rejection and abandonment is seated deep within him.

 

“Hope you’re not panickin’, Jimmy boy.” Bones’ voice pulls him out of his own turmoiled thoughts, grounding him.

 

Jim gives his best friend a small smile, lifting a shoulder. Bones knows him inside and out, almost as well as Spock, so naturally he’s caught onto the fact that Jim is nervous, absolutely terrified and in half a mind to leave the small box behind. But he won’t. Probably. He’s planned this out for too long and has told just about everyone that matters; Uhura, Scotty, Pasha, Hikaru. He’s asked for Sarek’s blessing, and he would have told Chris if he was still here, but instead made the comm to a lone Phil, receiving his blessings and encouragements, and the words that Chris would have also approved. He _wants_ this, wants to solidify their love for each other, and bind them together in yet another way.

 

“Not really,” he finally manages. “Okay, a lot. But I’m still going to go through with it, even if I am completely out of my zone here.”

 

Bones huffs a laugh, standing up from where he was sitting on Spock and Jim’s bed and walking over to Jim. “Y’aint gonna regret it, kid,” he says, placing a comforting hand on Jim’s shoulder, who leans instantly into the touch. “He loves you – didn’t think the hobgoblin was capable of it, but wonders never cease – an’ he would follow you to the end of the universe, Jim. He’ll say yes, believe me, he will.”

 

Jim looks sideways at his best friend, who, not even five three years previous, would have laughed Jim off and told him that marriage was a sack of shit, that it never lasted and all he’d find was hurt. Bones wouldn’t say it to hurt him, the opposite, but he would have been so caught up in his own hurt and loneliness from the divorce to give Jim any comfort. Jim smiles, thinking how far Bones has come, how _good_ Killian has been for him, and how much more relaxed and happier he is. Ever since the Lieutenant stepped aboard the ship, and caught Bones’ eye, he’s turned Bone’s world upside down and made Jim’s bitter, cynical, ex-divorcee best friend that little bit lighter.

 

“You’re right, as always,” Jim teases, bumping his shoulder. “And I’m worrying about nothing. Besides, he’ll be so taken by the new delve into Human culture that he won’t brush it off as ‘illogical’, or something.”

 

Bones snorts. “Yeah, if that’s what you call talking him to the state fair in Iowa. He’ll be just _delighted_ by it all.”

 

Jim grins, hearing the sarcasm dripping from his friend’s voice, and laughs out loud, allowing himself to finally relax completely since he began packing. He claps Bones’ shoulder, and tucks the black box into his travel bag, before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder.

 

“Okay.” He breathes. “I’m ready.” He flashes Bones another dazzling grin, and waggles his eyebrows. “Have fun, Bones, wherever you two are going!”

 

Bones raises an eyebrow. “Ireland, apparently. Wanted to show me his family from over there. And I get to deal with the freezin’ fucking cold.”

 

Jim laughs again, stepping out of his room and waiting for Bones to follow, before heading his way to the transport room where he’d meet his _t’hy’la_ , and then finally begin their joint shore leave.

 

 

 

 

The fair is as loud and overwhelming as he had predicted, and Jim is _loving_ it. He forgot how the fair gave him such an adrenaline rush, all the lights and sounds and smells. He’s grinning like a fool, even more so when he glances over at Spock, who isn’t wrapped up in as many layers of clothing now that it’s summer in Iowa, but is wearing two earbuds that will protect his sensitive Vulcan ears from the loud noises. Spock had looked faintly surprised when Jim presented them to him, still unused to Jim’s thoughtfulness regarding Spock’s needs and differences in anatomy.

 

But now Spock is content, his usual carefully-blank face relaxed slightly, coffee-coloured eyes warm and affectionate as he watches the numerous Humans – and occasional alien – enjoy the fair. His gaze lingers especially on any children or young teenagers that scurry by, laughing joyfully and free. Jim knows why, and doesn’t comment on it, after all, he can empathise; some wounds still hurt deeply even after many years. But Jim shakes the brief melancholy off, and pulls Spock over to one of the food booths surrounded by the many rides and other entertainment, and somehow manages to convince him into eating two chocolate-dipped and chocolate-drizzled churros, a mischievous glint in his eye. It’s just enough to unravel the half-Vulcan further, and he smiles, watching Spock take a hesitant bite out of the long donut, a green blush flaring up almost instantly.

 

“I love you,” Jim says, as Spock chews thoughtfully on the last bite of his churros. Spock looks up, and his mouth twitches up in what is his version of a smile, fond and sincere. He folds the paper packaging carefully, before disposing it in one of the nearby recycling bins.

 

“And I cherish thee, _t’hy’la_ ,” he murmurs back, brushing two of his fingers against Jim’s, sending shockwaves of _love, affection, adoration, pleasure_ through Jim’s skin, and he bites his lip, beaming at his Vulcan lover. _God_ , he fucking adores Spock, in all the ways that make him so similar and so alien, every glint in those emotive eyes, every facial twitch, the way his low voice wraps around him, the way he is Jim’s rock and home and universe. Jim wouldn’t give up his ship or his career for anything or anyone, except Spock, because Spock is everything to him.

 

“ _Jim_.”

 

Spock’s looking at him with those eyes again, and he knows in a second that Spock’s heard everything that just tumbled through his head, and Jim smiles bashfully, feeling oddly caught out even though both agreed to be open with each other. Being able to love and be loved so freely is still a new concept to Jim, one he’s still adjusting to.

 

“Hey, lets go on the bumper cars, yeah? And then the ferris wheel,” Jim says, as he grabs Spock’s hand and interlaces their fingers, careful not to move in a way that would set off Spock’s extremely sensitive nerves. “Then we can go and get food or something, something vegetarian, yeah, and the fireworks will start about then.”

 

Spock gives him a small, visible smile, which is basically the Vulcan equivalent of him practically fucking _beaming_ , and Jim just _melts_.

 

“Of course, _ashaya_. Whatever you wish.

 

 

 

 

They’re in a semi-secluded spot, not too far from the fair, but just enough that Spock can take his earbuds out without being hurt by the fireworks still to come. There’s a song softly playing in the background, the saxophone and piano twirling around Jim’s mind and making him hum along to the tune. He glances over at his lover, who is staring contently at the clear, sparkling sky above, and Jim grins, before offering Spock his hand and hopping up. Spock follows his Captain, as he always does.

 

Jim pulls him in close, wrapping an arm around Spock’s waist and holding his other in Spock’s right hand, as Spock loops his free arm around Jim’s shoulders, gazing into his eyes. Jim smiles, wide and bright and full of pure joy, they’re so close to each other here, so wrapped up in themselves that it’s like nothing else exists apart from them and the music. Jim slowly begins to sway them, humming again, and Spock dances along with his eyes full of regard and warmth. They stay like that, for how long, Jim doesn’t know, one song trailing off into another, and Jim presses his forehead against Spock’s rubbing their noses together, and listening to Spock’s low rumble of pleasure. He can feel Spock’s love and happiness through their bond and their connection via flesh, and he’s almost breathless with it. Jim kisses him, his lips soft and slow against Spock’s, not wanting to deepen it or start anything – just revel in the simple wonderful feeling of Spock.

 

The fireworks start up, startling them both slightly out of the dream-like trance, and Spock turns away from Jim to watch the night sky light up in greens and yellows and deep, blood reds, his breath hitching slightly with every loud _crack_ or _boom_ that rings through the night. Spock’s eyes are wide and awed, trailing after each firework and explosion, and this is it, this is the moment – and suddenly Jim’s nerves are back, buzzing to life and vibrating under his skin, his fingers, his everything. Spock must notice the change – of course he does, he knows Jim better than Jim knows himself sometimes – and regards him with a confused, furrowed brow.

 

“Jim?” he questions softly, his beautiful eyes full of concern and _oh_ – isn’t he just lovely? God, he fucking _loves_ Spock, and Jim forces a smile, shakes his head, and steps back slightly.

 

“It’s – I’m okay, just.” He takes a breath, wills his anxiety down and focuses on Spock, grasping both hands in his and tries to project as much love and reassurance as he possibly can. “I’ve been thinking.”

 

A raised eyebrow. “A dangerous event for us all.”

 

Jim laughs. “Just _listen_ , you. I’ve been thinking and – you know I love you, yeah? God, I love you so fucking much, and you love me too, and I was thinking that. We have so many names and endearments we call each other; _t’hy’la_ , love, sweetheart, _ashayam_ , _ashal-veh_ , and I thought that, you know, it was time, maybe – perhaps, and god I’m ranting now – that we add a new one to our arsenal, yeah?”

 

Spock’s brows furrow once again. “Jim, _ashayam_ , I don’t believe I’m following…”

 

Jim takes in a shaky breath, and holding Spock’s gaze, drops to one knee, bringing their entwined and clasped hands together over his heart, willing – no, _needing_ – Spock to just wait and let him get out his words, before Jim’s fear takes over, before he can trick himself out of doing what is possibly one of the best decisions he’s ever made. God, he just _needs_ Spock, no details or specifics, just needs and wants and craves; he squeezes the mess of hands over his heart.

 

“Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt I love, _t’hy’la_ ,” he breathes, and Spock’s face collapses into something vulnerable and full of love and god, he’s not even trying to control himself, and – “My - my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.”

 

“James…” Spock whispers, and Jim just shakes his head.

 

“I think… I think we should have a new endearment, love,” he kisses Spock’s palm, and looks back up into those soulful eyes, the fireworks and music a background symphony to the pleasant buzzing in his mind. “Spock, _adun_ ,” Spock’s breath hitches, almost sobs. “Will you marry me?”

 

“ _Yes_!” Spock hiccups out, pulling Jim to his feet and kissing Jim wholly, his hands cupping Jim’s cheeks and his mouth devouring Jim’s. “ _Yes_ , Jim, _t’hy’la_ , my _adun_ , I will marry thee. I will marry thee in front of all, and all those who bear witness will bear witness to my love for thee, _adun. Adun, adun, adun_.”

 

Jim laughs, overjoyed, and blinks back tears, as he throws his arms around Spock, revelling in the simple thrill that is them and their union, the rapture that is Spock’s response to his proposal. The fireworks and music have already stopped, but they’re long forgotten as he focuses on the single most beautiful and wonderous being in front of him – his _fiancé,_ his fucking _husband_ – and sighs into every kiss that Spock takes from his lips, encased in the warmth of their bond and their love, warmer than the summer night that surrounds them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed and loved -- so please! Drop one by! It lets me know that I should continue writing. Come and visit me at my [tumblr](http://www.wcdewilsonn.tumblr.com), I adore new followers and friends :)


End file.
